


Tatuaje

by o0ZiraK0o



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Holocaust Mention, M/M, Mental Anguish, They are two tragic psychopaths, twisted sense of humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0ZiraK0o/pseuds/o0ZiraK0o
Summary: Si tu alma gemela estaba dispuesta a encontrarte, en tu adolescencia se presentaría en tu piel un tatuaje indicando su presencia. Un nombre de una persona.Andrés, en cambió, tiene el nombre de una ciudad.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Tatuaje

**Author's Note:**

> "La Casa de Papel" así cómo sus personajes, es plena propiedad de Álex Pina. Para lo único que utilizó sus personajes es por mero entretenimiento literario.
> 
> El siguiente escrito, consiste en una pareja homosexual [Berlín x Palermo]. Por lo tanto, está por demás decir que si no te gusta esta pareja, te abstengas de leer. Sumando a eso, ambos personajes tienen un humor retorcido y cruel, por lo que ruego tener discreción con eso si se es una persona muy sensible para esos temas.

Existía una leyenda, un mito que planteaba que las almas gemelas en un principio eran solo una persona. Un ente que mediante el pecado y envidia de un Dios pagano, fue separado en dos almas que vagando por la eternidad del limbo y las reencarnaciones, teniendo como misión reunirse. Anhelando el momento de rencontrarse con aquella persona que completaba esos místicos tatuajes que emergían de la piel de la nada, en una determinada edad.

El tatuaje de Andrés, llegó en una edad particular. Era extraño, por lo general el nombre de tu alma gemela emergía en tu piel, en la edad de la adolescencia, como era el caso de su hermano Sergio que con doce años, comenzó a sentir un leve ardor en su brazo. Mediante el típico dolor que podría ser el de un tatuaje cualquiera, el bonito nombre de "Raquel", se mostró en el pálido y flacucho brazo de su hermano, en aquel hospital de Rusia en donde lo tenían internado.

El tatuaje de Andrés, en cambio, lo obtuvo a la tierna edad de cuatro años. Cuando era un pequeño mocoso llorón, que corrió al regazo de su madre para indicarle que el ardor no cesaba, no paraba, rogando que su pobre madre haga algo para detenerlo. Dos, tres, cuatro minutos, esa oscura tinta pareció quemar con fuerza sobre el lado derecho de su pecho, hasta que un solo nombre con elegantes pero salvaje letras, baño la palidez de su piel.

"Palermo".

Solo eso. Nada más. Ni un apellido, ni un nombre concreto. Solo el nombre de esa ciudad en Sicily, Italia.

Y su madre no necesito llevarlo a un doctor en su momento, para saber que eso de por si era algo raro. Nadie tenía un nombre de una ciudad como su alma gemela, sobre todo un niño tan pequeño como él en su momento. Sin embargo, el doctor fue claro al plantear sus teorías, ante la posibilidad de que su alma gemela también tuviera un tatuaje como el que decoraba su pecho: la primera, consistía en que el alma gemela de Andrés ya se encontraba en ese mundo, esperándolo o encaminada a encontrarse con él en algún momento de su vida en esa ciudad; la segunda, era la menos acertada debido a que planteaba que su alma gemela podría estar muerta y como un morboso placer de tortura, le había permitido dibujar su nombre en ese tatuaje a tan temprana edad.

El encuentro de dos almas gemelas, era algo reciproco. Se debía dar solamente si las dos almas estaban de acuerdo, como un contrato místico que hasta el día de hoy, tantos especialistas, de todas las ramas posibles, no podían dar respuestas.

Existían casos por supuesto, de personas que jamás habían encontrado a su alma gemela, por ese hecho o simplemente terminaban casándose con alguien más, sin jamás tener el placer de disgustar la complicidad, el deseo, el amor incondicional que solamente se tenía con esa eterna alma enlazada. Eran reglas, que mediante su repetición constante en todas las personas, habían sido tomadas como normales.

Si tu alma estaba dispuesta a encontrarte, en tu adolescencia se presentaría en tu piel un tatuaje indicando su presencia.

Y por lo visto, su alma gemela, siempre estuvo dispuesto a encontrarse con él desde una tierna edad, o bien era lo suficientemente extraña y rebelde como Andrés, para que esas extrañas reglas impuestas por una fuerza mayor, le importaran una mierda y decidiera presentarse en su piel, cuando apenas era un mocoso. Si eso significaba ese bonito tatuaje que lo acompaño siempre.

Los años pasaron, y ese tatuaje se volvió algo incondicional. Jamás se lo reveló a nadie, ni siquiera a Sergio, pero bastaba pasar la yema de sus dedos, para sentir de alguna manera la calidez tibia que rodeaba esa zona, cuando se sentía angustiado o simplemente enojado. Como tampoco le comentó que cuando murió su madre, ese tatuaje fue lo único que se dedico a tocar, aún teniendo el cuerpo de su querida y ninfómana profesora, durmiendo a su lado en esa costosa habitación del hotel a donde esa docente lo había llevado, en un repulsivo intento de hacerlo sentir bien con su cuerpo.   
El contacto con esa marca, lo consoló. Lo hizo nuevamente volver a su camino, para que se pudiera hacer cargo de un hospitalizado Sergio, a tan joven edad, con un padrastro ausente que se dedicaba al negocio ilícito de robar bancos.

Cuando murió el padre de Sergio, su tatuaje no respondía como siempre. No sintió esa calidez suave calando por sus sistemas provenientes de esas marcas que parecían hincharse más de lo usual. No, no lo hizo.

Pero una profunda impotencia y desesperación, rodeo a Andrés toda esa semana. Sabía que no era por su reciente e inesperada situación que obtuvo tras la nueva responsabilidad de ser el tutor legal de Sergio. No, eso ya lo tenía literalmente asumido, desde que descubrió a qué se dedicaba su padrastro. Tarde o temprano, iba a suceder.

Era algo más. Algo externo, que rodeaba su pecho, acompañado de una angustia corrosiva que en diversos momentos sus ojos se vieron obligados a pestañear diversas veces para evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de ellos. Una noche, luego de que Sergio se fuera a dormir después de una larga y pesada sesión de medicamentos y nuevos tratamientos, Andrés se retiro a su recamara en silencio. Abriendo su camisa de vestir, llevó la mano a su pecho y susurró un pequeño: "Tranquilo...No sientas miedo...". Sobre el tatuaje, que lentamente comenzó a arder menos, a sentirse menos. Y la angustia, aquella desesperación constante, así como llegó, se fue.

Y esa noche, cómo no lo había hecho desde que su padrastro había fallecido, sonrió. Se disgusto con esa tranquilidad y calidez que lo cubrió en un limbo de relajación absoluta.

Él le encantaría decir que su vida marcho como lo esperaba. Los robos en las joyerías, las mujeres, el constante peso de ser una figura por lo menos fraternal para Sergio, siguieron. Pero mentiría crudamente si dijera que cuando conocía a Martín no fue un antes y un después.

Lo supo cuando lo vio, mirando concentradamente las cámaras de gas que los nazis se habían encargado de armar para matar a millones de personas. Con una fascinación enfermiza, tanto o más, que la que él tenía en ese momento de inspiración, en donde el arte de sentir representado esas millones de almas en un cuadro mental, pintado con sangre, calaba sus entrañas con ese morbo interes impuro que siempre tenía por lo extraño.

Resaltando entre la multitud de esos turistas que los acompañaban, corrigiendo egocéntricamente al guía, buscando ridiculizar sus conocimientos técnicos, haciendo preguntas técnicas certeras. Que a grandes rasgos detonaba su enorme conocimiento en el área de la ingeniería, llegando incluso a llamar la atención de un cerebrito como Sergio, que no perdía oportunidad para anotar datos en aquella pequeña libreta que cargaba consigo, desde que él le había propuesto hacer ese viaje a Berlín, Alemania, para visitar los campos de exterminio, bajo la excusa de que necesitaba inspiración para retratar un cuadro del infierno de Dante, que tenía planeado.

Andrés lo encontró fascinante. Admiraba la inteligencia, de hecho de cierta forma le encantaba y lo excitaba de sobremanera poder discutir con alguien con el mismo coeficiente intelectual de si mismo, fue por eso que mentiría si dijera que en todo ese recorrido turístico, fue capaz de apartar la mirada de él. Lo observó, era de su edad, pero con una soltura rebelde que definitivamente haría a cualquier persona subestimarlo. Por lo que sin dudarlo mucho, y aprovechando que Sergio se había entretenido con observar datos estadísticos de las bajas en ambos bandos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, se decidió a acercarse a su lado.

—Fascinanting. ¿Don't you think?—habló en un inglés fluido tal y cómo los turistas que los acompañaban tendían a intentar dialogar mutuamente en ese recorrido, llamando su atención casi en el acto. Girando su rostro hacía él, su boca se ladeó levemente hacía arriba.

—Lo sería, si no tendría a ese pelotudo, pidiéndome cada dos segundos que no toque las maquinas— contestó él en cambio en español, con un pastoso acento. Dejándole bien en claro y dándole una invitación, para que hablara en su lenguaje materno.

—Ya veo...—ronroneó él en cambio, soltando una carcajada suavemente hacía atrás, sin poderlo evitar— Quizás sería buena idea encerrarlo en una de esas bonitas cámaras de ahí atrás, cuando termine su turno. ¿No te parece?— propuso, señalando con su mentón hacia esa hilera de cámaras pequeñas que minutos antes habían observado.

—En los campos de extermino de la operación Reinnhard de Bełżec, Sobibór y Treblinka, se utilizaron cámaras de gas, con gases de motores diesel. Los nazis, queriendo buscar métodos más eficientes, experimentaron con el uso del fumigante basado en cianuro de hidrógeno llamado Zyklon B. Alrededor de miles de personas murieron gaseadas con Zyklon-B cada día en Auschwitz. Un arma perfecta para la exterminación, creadas en estas enormes cámaras de gas. ¿Te parece desperdiciar semejante escultura a la ingeniería, en ese pelotudo que todavía debe ser virgen y que seguramente se manosea por las noches pensando en el Führer?— soltó divertido, mirando a ese sujeto de traje y corbata que encabezaba el grupo, que en ningún momento había dejado de enviarles una mirada de disgusto hasta su sector, cada vez que el argentino decidía interrumpirlo con preguntas que no podía dar una respuesta decente.

—A mi no me molestaría tener un jabón nuevo en mi baño— soltó retorcidamente, con un humor empapado de cinismo y oscuridad. Sonriendo inconscientemente al obtener, no rechazo ni una mueca extraña e incómoda como las demás persona, sino más bien una risa deliciosa. Que acarició sus oídos como una delicada caricia, que lo estremeció.

—¡Bueno, yo en mi caso no me gustaría levantarme todas las mañanas y sentir cómo parte de ese tipo me mira fijamente, mientras hago mis necesidades!— contesto él en cambio, soltando una carcajada siniestra. Empapada de un humor retorcido, que hizo a Andrés soltar otra carcajada inconsciente.

—Soy Andrés, es un placer— se presentó, estirando su mano con elegancia. Mirándolo por unos momentos de arriba hacia abajo, como confirmando su aprobación ante su aspecto, él contesto su saludo con rapidez, estrechando su mano por unos momentos.

—Soy Martín, el placer es mío— contestó en cambio, estrechando mucho más su mano.

Fue a partir de ese momento, de ese preciso momento en donde su vida cambio. Tras conocerlo. Tras tener a Martín en su vida, su amigo, su confidente, su mejor aliado. Eran tan diferentes, tan iguales. Martín era ciencia, realismo puro, Andrés era arte, fantasía idealizada.

Pero asumir las cosas por sentado siempre le había salido muy mal, lo hizo con sus matrimonios, aquellas mujeres que idealizaba en fantasías infantiles de romance creyendo que eran su alma gemela, aquella parte de si mismo que faltaba. Lo había hecho en el momento en que pensó que su alma gemela estaba siempre a su lado, en el momento en que creyó que por un momento el destino se había equivocado en escribir un nombre de ciudad en su pectoral derecho en lugar del "Martín" que sonaba tan bonito en sus labios. Pero idealizó mucho, ya que cuando Martín le permitió ver su tatuaje y descubrió que no era su nombre el que decoraba el pecho pálido y lizo de su amigo. Supo que había perdido de nuevo.

Porque en pectoral derecho de Martín, no había un "Andrés de Fonollosa", escrito sino que había un marcado y elegante "Berlín". Y él había perdido a la persona que más amaba, contra alguien que ni siquiera, todavía se había presentado frente a su amigo.

Guardo silencio, por tantos meses, por tantos años. Se casó, tuvo mujeres de las cuales creía estar enamorado, con Martín siempre a su lado. Apoyándolo incondicionalmente, siendo ese devoto amigo que estaba seguro que ese tal "Berlín", sabría valorar cuando por fin lo conociera. Jamás sintió nunca un sentimiento tan fuerte, tan intenso por alguna de ellas, como lo sentía por Martín. Nunca algo semejante.

Guardando siempre silencio, disfrutando eternamente esa atención constante que Martín tenía por él. Era un narcisista egoísta, jamás se permitiría no gozar de él a pesar de que jamás estuvieran dispuestos a ser algo más que dos mejores amigos.

Si, el alma gemela de Martín estaba allí afuera, esperándolo, al igual que ese "Palermo" que ya hace mucho había perdido su atención. Pero...¿Eso importaba si podía sentir las manos de Martín tocar su cara?¿Tenerlo a su lado idealizando un plan perfecto e idealista?¿Importaba esas dos personas, si sus corazones vibraban de emoción cada vez que bebían un vino?

No. Él lo ignoró tanto, intentó ignorarlo tanto. Que cuando Sergio le hizo ver lo sentimientos que Martín tenía por él, decidió hacer lo más práctico y doloroso para ambos. Separarse. Apartarse de su lado, para romper de una buena vez esa bonita fantasía que se había rodeado desde lo más retorcido de su ser.

Ser el alma gemela de Martín.

Y ahí estaba ese 1% que le hizo saber esa noche que se separaron. En que él jamás podría ser esa persona que decoraba su piel, esa persona por la cual su amigo llevaba tanto tiempo esperando.

Porque ahí afuera, en algún lugar existía alguien con ese nombre, que estaba esperando a Martín, para darle todo el amor incondicional que un alma gemela podía darle. Para ser esa persona que no dudarían ni un momento en enseñarlo al mundo como un orgullo, un logró. Para ser esa persona que contestaría a esos jadeos que Martín daba al besar. Para ser esa persona que no lo haría sufrir.

Pero sobre todo, para ser esa persona completamente sana, que le daría todo el mundo, todo el amor y cariño que se merecía. Sin tener la constante amenaza de sentir la muerte susurrarle en la nuca, o el constante miedo de que sus manos tiemblen de enfermedad al sostener las suyas. Unas manos que no temblarían al sostener su rostro cuanto tiempo quisiera.

Él lo abandona. Se aparta de su lado, la misma noche en la cual le pide el divorcio a Tatiana y compra un pasaje de avión rumbo a España, para ayudar a su hermano. Durmiendo poco, comiendo poco, coordinando una rutina de mantenerse alerta lo justo y necesario para no enloquecer una vez adentro bajo la presión que impone un atracó.

No vuelve a pensar en Martín, no vuelve a pensar en ese Berlín que tanto envidio en el pasado inconscientemente. Ni mucho menos piensa en ese tal Palermo que parece estar mucho más deprimido y angustiado, ese último tiempo. Y no fue hasta que Sergio, sin estar absolutamente para nada enterado o haber visto el nombre que decoraba la piel de Martín, días antes de traer al resto de la que sería la banda que entraría dentro del banco, que pronuncia su nuevo nombre dentro de ese Plan.

—A partir de ahora, te llamaras Berlín. Serás el encargado de que todo esto marche bien, Andrés— lo escucha decir acomodando sus gafas en el puente de su nariz.

Él no le menciona nada a Sergio, así también cómo su hermano no había mencionado nada ante la posibilidad de que la inspectora Raquel Murillo, fuera la misteriosa "Raquel" que decoraba el tatuaje de su brazo. Él permite que las palabras se asimilen en su cerebro por un buen tiempo. Helándole la sangre y haciendo que los síntomas de su enfermedad se hicieran más notorios durante esa semana, teniendo que duplicar su dosis de medicina, para tratar de controlar los temblores y el dolor corrosivo. Doblegándose en el caudal de una energía que le trae tanta paz cómo angustia.

Por lo visto, él siempre tuvo razón, eran almas gemelas. Pero Martín también la había tenido.

Ese 1% no significaba nada.

Porque su misterioso "Palermo", aquella persona que siempre busco tras la pista de una ciudad, con tanta devoción en su adolescencia, con tan poco interés en su adultez, estuvo siempre a su lado. Su Palermo, su Martín, lloraría tanto, pero definitivamente jamás faltaría a su palabra ya que, de alguna forma u otra el tiempo los volvería a juntar.


End file.
